


Android Dicks should not be Public Gifts

by TheFlamingFalcon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is sassy, Embarrassment, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin has puppy wrapping paper, Gen, Gifts, Hank is done with Gavin's shit, android enhancements, he just wants to pretend it's cause of Connor, nothing saucy in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlamingFalcon/pseuds/TheFlamingFalcon
Summary: Gavin decided to give Connor a gift in hopes it would embarrass ConnorIt doesn't





	Android Dicks should not be Public Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a while back, late June I think. First fic I did(second was self indulgent and practice)  
> Uh  
> I didn't really plan on posting it and it was more for the peeps in my server but here it is.  
> Uh...I don't even know what possessed me to write this, but it's great.  
> I think I can classify it as Teen and up but tell me if I'm wrong!  
> Connor might be a little OOC just cause you don't really know what he's like a deviant.  
> Anyways, here ya are!
> 
> Also please if you have suggestions feel free to tell me cause I have no ideas. I'm not very good at fluff or smut(have literally never written smut because I'm awkward), but I can do angst like a pro(not really, but it's where I shine brightest)  
> I'll try doing fluffy/smutty things but they'll probably never see the light of day, just a warning.
> 
> Anyways, have this...whatever it is.

“Hey you, Asshole! Come over here!”   
Connor sighed as the all too familiar voice rang through the office, gaining several tired glances from others in the department. Oh boy.  
“Yes, Detective Reed? Do you require something?” said Connor, turning to face the antagonizing bastard.  
“Nah, actually, I have something for ya. So why don’t you get your ass over here so I can give it to you?” Gavin growled, his voice already getting lower with frustration.  
Connor gave a start of surprise. Whatever Gavin had in store for him, he couldn’t imagine it would be pleasant. But, statistically speaking, there’s always a chance for unlikely events to take place. After hesitating, he took a slow step forward.  
“Hurry it up ya prick! I’ve shown enough courtesy already.” Gavin practically shouted, this time earning a cold stare from Hank, who was now observing the situation closely. Connor also showed his skepticism, furrowing his brow before walking the full way over to Reed’s desk.  
“Very well, Detective Reed, though I must advise you to not try anything. It would only serve to further your decreasing respect in this department.”  
Deciding to ignore the last statement, save for a low growl, Gavin dragged out a medium sized parcel that was strangely wrapped up in a kitten aesthetic type wrapping paper.  
“Thought the wrapping paper described you better than I could.” Gavin said with a malevolent smirk.  
“With all due respect, Detective Reed, it is not difficult to state how cute a persona is.” the android said as he started methodically opening the package. Gavin snorted and muttered under his breath. _(whatcha sayin there, buddy?)_  
Eventually, Connor dropped the still pristine paper to the floor and glanced at what Gavin had in store for him. It was...quite obviously. . .  
not advertiser friendly. With a violet color theme and certain type of  
 _ahem._  
Provocative pictures decorating the box. Large words titled the contents within.  
“ **GIVE YOUR ANDROID THE FULL SEXUAL EXPERIENCE WITH YOUR LITTLE SECRET™** ”. Smaller, finer print on the side said what it included. A dick. Gavin had bought a dick for Connor. How flattering and awfully considerate  
Hank couldn’t tell much, but he could see the androids pictured on the box and the blue tinge that decided to molest Connor’s face. All of a sudden, a chair flew that just happened to be Hank’s.  
“YOU LITTLE MOTHERFUC-” but silenced when Connor held up his hand as a signal to stop. Rolling his eyes, Hank stood in place and crossed his arms. “Fine, but you better beat his ass for me if you’re not gonna allow me to do it.”  
“No, Lieutenant,” Connor said smoothly, putting on a smile and look at Gavin’s smirking form with a blank stare. “It’s flattering that Detective Reed cares so much. Thoughtful, in fact.”  
Connor turned to leave, but Gavin’s shout stopped him. “Hey, hey, hey! Where are you going?”  
“The bathrooms. You gave me a gift, Detective. I plan on putting it to action as soon as I am able. If you are worried that your generosity will be in vain, do not fear. I plan to put it to good and frequent use.” Connor stated formally, afterward resuming his trip to the bathroom.  
The whole room, who had been watching eagerly, sat in stunned silence. Gavin had of course intended it to be a joke to humiliate Connor, but it had backfired considerably.  
The silence was broken as Hank brought his chair back to the desk and sat down, loudly sipping his coffee.  
“The fuck y’all looking at?” he barked as the grumpy old man set on his headphones. “What’s so surprising about Gavin wantin' to fuck an android?”

**Author's Note:**

> So... yea  
> What'd ya think?  
> I think I wrote this at like 3 in the morning high off of ice cream  
> I want ice cream...
> 
> This isn't my proudest work but hey  
> I wrote something  
> Be proud of me.


End file.
